


Unseen Horrors (Podfic)

by VeegiDawn



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 19:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3332402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeegiDawn/pseuds/VeegiDawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Cecil doesn't open the door for their date, Carlos is sure there's something wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unseen Horrors (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Unseen Horrors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1188156) by [mithrel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel). 



This is a podfic of Mithrel's 'Unseen Horrors'.

I hope you enjoy! :)

This is a link to [ **stream**](https://soundcloud.com/veegidawn/unseen-horror)the podfic

You can also **download** it from that link by clicking the small download button under the streaming bar. 

Please feel free to leave feedback for the author and I.  :D

<3


End file.
